borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ask the experts. Is this Modded?
}} = The Wiki's Best Answer The Age Old Question = Before you ask: Is it listed as a title on the wiki? Is it overpowered? Were you playing in an open game? Mod Names * Shared weapon names ** Twisted prefix. ** Anarchy title, but is not an SMG with accuracy 27.0 - 35.0 (inclusive) ** Matador or Shredder titles, but not a combat shotgun. ** If the above mentioned titles, or those of the pearlescent or orange variety: ***appear twice, i.e. in both the prefix and title slots. ***appear on each others' item cards. ***have a different rarity color. * Stock weapons ** Machine Gun, Repeater Pistol, Shotgun Projectiles * Legitimate projectile counts ** x2 = pistol or SMG with the Double accessory ** x3 = Hyperion Butcher, Torgue Violator, Helix rocket launcher ** x4 = The Chopper, Double Anarchy, Double Torgue Violator ** x5 = none ** x6 = Jakobs Skullmasher ** x7 = standard assault shotgun, Hunter's combat shotgun, Masher revolver ** x8 = Sweeper assault shotgun, Eridian Thunder Storm ** x9 = standard combat shotgun ** x10/x12 = Atlas Hydra ** x11 = Scattergun or Shredder combat shotgun, Sledge's Shotgun ** x12 = Matador combat shotgun * Explosives ** rockets = rocket launcher, Carnage shotgun ** trajectory = Leviathan, Dahl Jackal, Eridian weapons and look at Legendary Prefixes = Enquiries = Archive. "Deadly Hellfire" Im assuming it is probably modded but i have a lvl 50 "Deadly Hellfire." It is orange like the regular hellfire and looks like a legit weapon. Its stats are also similar to the regular hellfire with 6100 dam 92.3 acc 8.0 fire rt 3.5 rl spd 36 mag size (clearly not overpowered). The strange thing about it (besides the different prefix) is that it is made by Torgue and has no elemental damage. This is really wierd because honestly it is probably a worse weapon than a regular Hellfire which is why I really questioned whether it was actually modded or not. Thanks for the help in advance. EDIT: Also i forgot to mention that when i reload it there is no character interaction with the gun... the magazine just pops out of the side and goes back into the weapon as if it were being regularly reloaded but you can not see your characters hand but it still takes time to reload it isn't instant or anything. * "6100 dam ... (clearly not overpowered)" ** For a level 50 submachine gun, it's overpowered. * "it is made by Torgue and has no elemental damage" ** Did you really have to ask if it's modded? * "This is really wierd" ** Yes. * "when i reload it there is no character interaction with the gun" ** Mismatched parts and slots do that to reload animations. : Okay case closed. Run along now, kiddos. 11:38, July 14, 2013 (UTC) A Badass shield called Badass. So I was playing co-op when I met this guy. He seemed cool, so I didn't leave imediatly. Later on after foolin' around he gave me this shield that was BADASS. The shields title is TDR-55OAWE BADASS BADASS. It's a Tediore shield. Its capacity is 214748 and its recharge delay is 5. It's tooltip is just "Quick Health Regeneration!" And its worth a BUTLOAD of money. We're talking $9999999. I also got a pic of it. Here. Look at it. So there. Is it modded? Or acttually in the gane? Edit: Thanks for letting me know. Not good with whats modded or not. Thought it was just a really rare sheild. :yes 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:55, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :If you see an item whose sale price is 9999999, it is definately modded.Epicpoke (talk) 13:39, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Too good to be true? Hello, It was a long time ago but I remember I modded (tweaked) a couple of legit weapons in the old days. I'm playing Borderlands (1) one more time, restarting play-through 2 from an old save and I found this oddity laying in my bank : *Picture one : at first glance it's only a greenie and the stats may not look very impressive but in-game the results are pretty amazing. This weapon is actually much more effective than the slightly higher level orange combat riffles I also have in my bank (namely Battle Raven and War Guardian). Since I want this play-through to be 100% legit I wonder if this could be a potentially modded weapon. *Picture two : in the next picture I imported the raw weapon data to GearCalc and cranked up the level to max out the stats so you can see what this little baddy can do at level 61. I was surprised to see the stats are not all that impressive at a much higher level (or are they?). I hope you can help me to decide if I should keep it or not. What do you think? ExpertCap (talk) 00:10, October 9, 2019 (UTC)